Nova Era
by Kyoo
Summary: escola, jutsu, ninja, professores, deve de casa, amores entre muito mais. ela e meio U.A tem uma introdução nela, gomen por n sabe fazer um summary melhor x.x
1. O Inicio

**INTRODUÇÃO **

Nos países mais importantes do mapa existiam vilas ocultas de ninjas, onde se pagavam para que eles realizassem todos os tipos de missões. Conseqüentemente, a vila oculta era responsável pelo poder militar de seu devido país.

Há muito tempo atrás, existiam nove demônios espalhados pelo mundo. Essas criaturas causavam grande terror a todos por serem a principal causa da morte de centenas de pessoas. O único modo de controlar as bestas era por meio de um selamento proibido.

Então, poderosos ninjas deram suas vidas selando esses demônios em corpos humanos, sendo esta, a única maneira que encontraram para solucionar o problema. Cada criatura possuía um poder equivalente ao número de suas caudas, sendo o mais poderoso conhecido como Kyuubi. Na forma assustadora de uma raposa de nove caudas, esse monstro foi selado no corpo de um recém nascido pelo homem mais forte do mundo, na época com isso ele acabou perdendo a vida.

Desde então o demônio tem sido passado de pai para filho, durante uma eterna hierarquia em um clã conhecido como Yamato. Sempre que uma nova criança era gerada pelo portador, o demônio passava a habitar o corpo do filho, matando assim o pai. Com uma mente lúcida, o melhor pensamento seria que poderia ter fim esse ciclo assim que o portador morresse e, com ele, o demônio de fosse. Porém, infelizmente – ou felizmente – existia uma teoria que, ao matar o portador, o demônio se libertaria. Por isso ninguém havia feito nada e deixaram as coisas seguirem seu rumo

Desde então passaram vários anos e hoje em dia ninguém mais, além das famílias protetoras dos selos, se lembram que os demônios existem.

Agora estamos no mundo moderno. Não existem mais vilas ninja... Como resultado, hoje em dia ninjas são raros tão raros que ser ninja significa ganha status especiais que lhe tornam imune a certas leis, além de vários outros benefícios e viver bem pelo resto da vida.

E no que diz respeito ao chakra, apenas 20 pessoas dentre 100 são capazes de controlar seu chakra, conseqüentemente, essas pessoas sempre acabam encontrado os melhores empregos por causa disso. Controlar o chakra se tornou algo muito difícil de se aprender sem as vilas ninja, e, claro que existem escolas para isso, mas todas são muito caras, mais caras que uma faculdade. Uma pessoa comum de familia simples teria que trabalha uma vida inteira e mesmo assim não conseguiria paga uma escola como essa.

Bem agora nossa historia começa em Tókio, uma metrópole onde a violência se tornou muito alta nesses últimos anos.

No clã Yamato, com o passar dos anos, a obrigação como guardiões do demônio acabou se tornando um fardo. Com isso, criou-se um tipo de preconceito para com o portador. Não interessava se a criança possuía apenas quatro anos de idade ou se além de nascer sem pai ele também perdeu a mãe durante o parto... O fato era, ele possuía o demônio tão odiado em seu poder.

Todos do clã o viam como um lixo, apenas um fardo para atrapalhar suas vidas e insistiam em lembrar a Shin Yamato isso todos os dias. Aquilo era um pesadelo para a criança inocente, como se não bastasse ficar sozinho no mundo ainda tinha que conviver com o ódio inexplicável de todos os membros do clã.

Não agüentando mais o modo como era tratado, o garoto fugiu de casa. Mas a vida era difícil, especialmente para um garoto de 4 anos... Ele não tinha para onde ir, não tinha onde dormir, não tinha o que comer... Até que, no meio do desespero numa noite fria, ele encontro seu anjo da guarda: Tsunade Hime.

Tsunade acolheu o garoto e ouviu tudo que ele lhe contara. Sua história a comoveu a tal ponto que não poderia manda-lo de volta para aquelas pessoas que tanto o desprezavam, assim, passando a sustenta-lo como se fosse seu próprio filho. Após alguns meses, Tsunade conversou com Shin, e, conseguindo seu apoio em ser adotado por ela, a mulher entrou na justiça brigando pela guarda de Shin. Aquele processo acabou sendo bem fácil, já que os parentes do garoto não relutaram em entregar a guarda.

Logo após Tsunade ter se tornado a mãe legítima do pequeno Shin, a primeira coisa que fez foi em trocar o nome do garoto para que rompesse completamente sua ligação com o passado. Então, á partir daquele dia, ele ficou sendo conhecido como "Uzumaki Naruto". Para comemorar, a mulher presenteou o novo filho com um colar que continha como pingente uma valiosa pedra verde-água. Aquele singelo presente tornou-se, desde então, o bem mais precioso de Naruto.

Assim, quando a criança completou seis anos de idade, Tsunade, decidindo que o garoto era tão solitário, adotou outra criança de nome "Uchiha Sasuke", cujos pais morreram num assalto após saírem do cinema. Como a mulher era amiga deles e Sasuke não tinha mais nenhum parente, ela não conseguiu abandonar o garoto. Bem, podia-se dizer que era uma fraqueza dela...

No começo os dois viviam brigando, mas logo se tornaram melhores amigos. Eles, agora com 16 anos, se consideravam verdadeiros irmãos. Porém, eram muito opostos... Enquanto Naruto gostava de jogos em geral Sasuke era mais reservado gostando mais de ler...

Ambos tocavam guitarra desde pequenos já que Tsunade fazia questão de pagar um professor para ensinar-lhes a tocar violão. Na época eles não concordaram muito com a idéia, já que estavam na "idade de brincar", mas hoje são sinceramente gratos a ela.

Cada um tem seu quarto no pequeno apartamento num edifício de 12 andares, o apartamento era formado de 6 cômodos, três quartos, sala, cozinha e banheiro. O último quarto pertencia a Tsunade que trabalhava como uma excelente médica num hospital perto de casa, seu turno começava na parte da tarde acabando na parte da noite.

Tsunade era capaz de controlar perfeitamente o chakra... Melhor até que muitos ninjas, podendo usa-lo para curar os mais diversos ferimentos. Ela mesma fez questão de ensinar a seus filhos o básico de controle de chakra para que eles fossem independentes e capazes de se defenderem sozinhos.

Um amigo de infância, Jiraya, concordou em ajudar no treinamento de Naruto e Sasuke a tal ponto que, nenhuma pessoa comum, mesmo usando qualquer tipo de arma de fogo ou arma branca, possa ferir ambos. Apenas pessoas com conhecimentos de chakra são capazes de lutar com eles.

Tsunade também tinha uma aprendiz que ela mesma escolheu. A jovem de nome Haruno Sakura, desde os 12 anos, estuda medicina e chakra com Tsunade e já havia progredido de uma maneira que superou todas as expectativas da médica. Ela, junto com Naruto e Sasuke já entraram em varias confusões e já se divertiram bastante. Os três sempre saiam juntos e eram amigos inseparáveis.

Todos os três, hoje, começam uma nova vida no colegial. Estão entrando para o 1º ano do colegial em uma escola nova, onde conhecerão novos amigos e, com certeza arrumarão muita encrenca e dor de cabeça para várias pessoas.

O inicio 

No pequeno quarto, bem bagunçado por sinal, Naruto dormia largamente sobre um colchão, uma mania que tinha desde pequeno, ele nunca se acostumara com camas, sentido-se melhor apenas sobre o colchão. Devido ao calor que aquele dia em especial estava fazendo, o loiro permanecia coberto apenas por um fino lençol.

O ventilador de teto funcionava rapidamente sobre si, fazendo seu cabelo mexer-se um pouco com o vento criado. Lentamente os olhos azuis abriram-se, ainda sonolentos, apenas para observar o pequeno despertador ao lado do colchão. Fechou os olhos novamente ao constatar a hora... Ainda eram 6:37... Espera um pouco... 6:37?!

- A AULA COMEÇA ÀS SETE !! DROGA!!! SASUKE SEU BAKA !!

Naruto, desesperado, começa a procurar uma peça qualquer para vestir na zona que chamava de guarda-roupa. Na pressa para vestir, quase pisa em seu PS 2 que estava no chão, conectado á sua televisão e conseqüentemente, esbarra na mesinha que possuía o aparelho.

Seus Cds estavam totalmente espalhados ao redor de uma caixa de som, localizada no canto esquerdo do quarto, onde descansava majestosamente sua adorada guitarra. O loiro teria que se lembrar de poli-la naquele dia, já que estava sem muito tempo atualmente.

Rapidamente Naruto pega suas roupas, correndo para o banheiro. Tão logo entra ele já sai trajando sua favorita: uma calça laranja e camiseta preta. Sua pressa não deixou tempo dele colocar a famosa jaqueta (sequer dera tempo de ele pentear os cabelos o.o) da mesma cor que a calça que era sua marca registrada, essa, ele estava ainda tentando vestir. Em seu pulso direito, pendia uma pulseira tribal da mesma cor de seus olhos.

Olhou no relógio da sala e viu que ele só tinha dez minutos, então correu rapidamente até o quarto, atrás da mochila que estava jogada em um canto. Dirigiu-se, então, para a cozinha, torcendo para que Sasuke tivesse deixado alguma coisa para ele comer.

Chegando lá, Naruto estranhou o fato de tudo estar exatamente como eles haviam deixado na noite anterior, sem quaisquer requisitos de que alguém comera alguma coisa. O loiro parou por um estante pensando "_se a cozinha está assim, significa que Sasuke ainda não tomou café. E se ele não tomo café, significa que..." _ Naruto saiu correndo parando de frente para porta de um quarto, ele torcia para que estivesse errado quando abriu a porta bruscamente gritando:

- SASUKE !!!!

O rapaz levanta de um pulo, junto com uma outra garota que puxava o lençol, na tentativa de cobrir seus seios. Sasuke sim tinha uma cama mas, o móvel não possuía pernas, próprio capricho do rapaz ¬¬, então funcionava simplesmente como um colchão. A garota ao lado do moreno possuía lindas madeixas rubras curtas com duas longas mechas próximas do rosto. Ela tentava a todo custo esconder seu rosto em baixo do lençol tamanha era a vergonha que sentia por ter sido descoberta.

O loiro o encarou. Sasuke o olhava com uma cara de desaprovação, como se ele tivesse aparecido na hora errada. – Sasuke, você se lembra que dia e hoje ? – perguntou simplesmente, o xingando mentalmente por te esquecido

O rapaz a que se dirigia soltou um bocejo. – Não. O que tem hoje ?

- Nada não... hoje é só o primeiro dia de aula e, por acaso, a entrada é as 7:00 e já deve ser, no mínimo, 6:55. -

- MAS QUE DROGA NARUTO! POR QUE NÃO ME ACORDOU ANTES ?

Sasuke se levanta rapidamente jogando seu travesseiro no Naruto que segura o deixando em qualquer canto do quarto do moreno. Sasuke Rapidamente cata as roupas em seu guarda-roupa e sai apressando, dando um selinho na garota correndo pro banheiro.

- Kirara eu volto logo fique a vontade

Naruto suspira, desistindo de chegar na hora e vai para cozinha resolvido a fazer algo para seu café. Calmamente coloca a mochila sobre uma cadeira e abre o armário à procura de pão, estava com vontade de comer torradas. Logo depois de prontas, ele senta-se, comendo calmamente e bebendo um suco que ele, por acaso, encontrou na geladeira.

Sua atenção é voltada, então, para o corredor que liga os quartos à sala, por onde se aproxima a garota que passara a noite com Sasuke. Naruto perguntava-se mentalmente se Tsunade sabia dessa arrumação.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun. Por minha causa Sasuke-kun acabou esquecendo da hora – Desviou o olhar para baixo, ainda estava envergonhada pelo flagra.

- Desencana. Tá de boa.

Naruto da um largo sorriso pra garota que retribui com um doce sorriso.

- Já sei. – diz ela animada correndo para o quarto do loiro antes de voltar com um pente e algumas presilhas.

O rapaz a olhava interrogativo, mas logo ela fica atrás dele penteando seu cabelo, enquanto isso ele continuava a comer calmamente. Quando Kirara termina de pentear, coloca duas presilhas no lado direito e uma no esquerdo deixando o cabelo do Naruto penteado.

- Pronto, terminei! – Sorriu.

- Arigato, Kirara-chan!

- Vamos indo. – Interrompe Sasuke.

O moreno havia acabado de se arrumar, já vestido com sua costumeira roupa negra,o diferente era que trajava um casaco branco com detalhes pretos e em seu pescoço se encontrava um cachecol enrolado de modo a cobrir parte de seu rosto. Possuía sua mochila nas costas e seu cabelo continuava arrepiado como sempre.

- Nem vem com essa de mandão. Foi você quem atrasou... – diz Naruto pondo sua mochila nas costas.

continua...

**Bem o anime naruto não me pertence e tudo mais .**

**To aqui começando mais uma fic . por favor deixem reviews são todas muito importantes. **

**E bem quero agradecer a Holly por ter revisado a fic, ela deixou a fic muito melhor então agradeçam a ela tb. Arigato**


	2. A escola

Cap 2 a escola.

Já do lado de fora da casa, enquanto Sasuke trancava a porta Naruto pegava os fones de ouvido de seu mp3 na mochila, colocando-os antes de ligar.

- A gente tem sorte da Tsunade-okaa-san ter um sono pesado e longo...nem quero imaginar se ela tivesse acordado agora.

O comentário de Naruto fez com quer um frio percorresse a espinha dos dois irmãos. Só de imaginar a cena da mulher tremendo a casa com seus gritos dava calafrios em ambos. Kirara ficou sem entender nada olhando para os dois.

- Nem comece a lembrar disso agora, Naruto. Nós já estamos atrasados.

- e por culpa de quem ? ¬¬

Sasuke, estando sem resposta a dar, decidiu ignorar o comentário de Naruto, começando a andar por um corredor com algumas plantas enfeitando o lugar e passando por algumas portas que indicavam apartamentos diferentes. Ao chegar a uma porta metálica, sendo seguido por Naruto e Kirara, o moreno apertou o botão chamando o elevador, a residência deles ficava no penúltimo andar e, segundo o indicador de andar do elevador, ele ainda estava no segunda andar.

- Ótimo... E mais essa agora! – dizia Sasuke se encostando na parede com a cara emburrada

- Gomen ne Sasuke-kun... – Kirara se desculpava com Sasuke com uma cara triste

- A culpa não e sua e minha – respondeu olhando para janela no fim do corredor, e logo um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto por de baixo do cachecol – ei Naruto

Chamou, cutucando o loiro que estava tão concentrado na música e não havia escutado. Com a cabeça, Sasuke apontou para a janela, fazendo-o olhar para lá por um tempo e depois com um sorriso fechando os olhos mostrando que entendeu a idéia.

- Gomen, Kirara a gente vai pega um atalho. – diz Sasuke dando um beijo longo na garota em seguida indo para a janela.

- hai, se cuidem e estudem direito – diz a garota com o rosto umbro e um largo sorriso

- já nee – Naruto acena para ela com a mão enquanto corria

Naruto que corria em direção deu um salto, pulando sobre a janela. Logo em seguida Sasuke acena para a garota com a mão direita e pula também pelo mesmo local. Do lado de fora do prédio Naruto estava em pé na parede do prédio esperando Sasuke que logo também prende seus pés com chakra na parede do prédio descendo junto com Naruto sem nenhum problema.

Assim que os dois chegaram chamaram a atenção de algumas pessoas curiosas enquanto outras que moravam perto já estavam acostumadas com a dupla, mas ambos nem ligavam para isso. Já estando na rua, começaram a corre meio abaixados com as mãos para trás, era incrível como eles desviavam das pessoas em sua frente sem nenhum esforço já que aquela e uma rua muito movimentada com diversas lojas. Correram assim até chegarem no ponto de ônibus, localizado em um cruzamento, onde várias pessoas também esperavam aquele meio de locomoção. Ficaram parados esperando o ônibus que demorou mais 10 minutos.

Entrando finalmente no ônibus vermelho ambos os dois pagaram a passagem a foram sentar-se no fundo, único lugar onde havia assentos vagos. É incrível que quando se esta atrasado tudo acontece... O ônibus parava em tudo quanto ponto e já o motorista não cooperava com a velocidade. Naruto já nem se importava mais apenas estava com os olhos fechados dando um largo sorriso enquanto ouvia seu mp3. Sasuke, que até então estava com as mãos no bolso do casaco, retirou um dos fones do ouvido do Naruto colocando no dele e voltando à mesma postura em seguida.

Devia levar apenas 15 minutos de carro, mas levou cerca de 28 minutos até que, finalmente, os dois chegaram no colégio. Era um grande prédio de 3 andares e muito largo. No topo havia um enorme letreiro negro onde havia escrito em dourado "Konoha". O centro do prédio era uma quadra aberta onde ficava o pátio, um pátio muito bonito por sinal, havia muitas arvores e uma grama verde. As paredes da escola eram brancas e todas as janelas possuíam um bonito vidro fume. Os dois andaram ate a entrada onde o portão era de vidro automático. Ambos estavam sem reação, não tinham sequer palavras a pronunciar... sem duvida aquela era uma das melhores escola da região.

- Tsunada-okaa-san não poupou esforços desta vez –dizia o loiro boquiaberto

- amham. – dizia Sasuke tentando manter o desinteresse mesmo estando muito impressionado como Naruto

Ambos entraram na escola mas por sorte talvez não encontraram o porteiro então passaram direto da recepção andando pelos corredores. Se por fora já era bonito, por dentro era impecável! Podia-se pentear o cabelo olhando para o chão. As paredes eram totalmente brancas e as portas das salas eram negras com o devido nome da turma em letras douradas. A cantina também era muito limpa e bonita. A maioria das coisas eram feitas de vidro com detalhes dourados.

Depois de caminhar durante o primeiro andar inteiro e não encontrarem sua sala, 1-B, ambos subiram para o segundo andar. Também não obtendo resultado, foram para o último andar e depois de um bom tempo encontraram sua turma. Hesitaram um pouco antes de abrir a porta, ficando parados por uns 3 segundos pensando, mas logo deram uma batida nela abrindo e, para a surpresa deles, todos os alunos conversavam em suas cadeiras... Não havia sinal do professor. Ambos respiraram aliviados quando avistaram uma garota com cabelos rosas e aproximaram-se dela, mas uma mão em suas cabeças fizeram com que parassem olhando para trás encontrando o professor. Ambos suspiraram frustrados por terem sido pegos

O professor tinha cabelos brancos apesar da aparência jovem, seus olhos eram negros e uma discreta cicatriz cobria seu olho esquerdo, usava uma estranha máscara tampando metade do rosto e vestia uma camisa de manga branca com detalhes vermelhos, uma calça jeans um pouco surrada com correntes em ambos os lados na cintura e uma bolsa presa em sua cintura por trás. Seu olhar era um tanto ao quanto entediado.

- Eu me atrasei tanto que já e hora da saída ? – perguntava o professor vendo os dois alunos de mochila

- Lógico que não sensei, nos apenas tínhamos ido beber água e como somos alunos novos não confiamos em ninguém ainda e resolvemos levar nossas mochilas. – Dizia o loiro com um sorriso amarelo, torcendo para que o sensei acreditasse.

Já Sasuke, depois de ouvir isso, desanimou completamente com aquela cara _"até parece que ele vai acreditar..."_ enquanto varias gotas surgiam na cabeça dos alunos.

- OH!! Entendi. – dizia o sensei com uma cara de quem realmente caiu no papo furado, fazendo todo os alunos, inclusive Sasuke, olharem espantado para ele

- E o senhor, sensei? Por que chego a essa hora ? - pergunta Naruto

- Sabe quando eu estava vindo uma velhinha muito simpática estava com problemas para atravessar a rua e...

o pensamento geral foi "_mentira ¬¬" _

Depois desse evento ambos foram se sentar. As cadeiras eram mesas para dois alunos e devia ter, mais ou menos, 40 lugares e só havia, no máximo, 30 alunos. Sakura estava sentada ao lado da janela e Sasuke sentou ao seu lado enquanto o loiro reclamava por ter que sentar atrás da garota. Não havia ninguém naquela carteira, então Naruto acabou ficando sozinho.

- Ne... por que vocês se atrasaram tanto ? – perguntava Sakura baixo para os dois

- Porque o baka do Sasuke não acordou... ¬¬

- Isso é passado. Deixem isso de lado – fala Sasuke tentando muda o rumo da conversa.

- sei, sei... Hoje era seu dia ¬¬

Sakura da um singelo sorriso e quando ia fala algo foi cortada pelo professor.

- Para quem não me conhece meu nome e Hatake Kakashi sou o professor de química, abram os cadernos arranquem uma folha e escrevam seus nomes idade e depois temos um teste.

- O QUE ?????????????????????? – dizia a turma toda

- Você só pode ta brincando se acha que vou obedecer a um velho maluco que nem chega na hora chega e ainda se veste com trapos!! – dizia uma aluno no centro da sala

Neste mesmo instante Kakashi desapareceu da frente da turma reaparecendo em cima da cadeira do aluno, ele estava agachado nela com a mão direita erguida soltando eletricidade (chidori). O olho esquerdo de Kakashi mudou de cor, tornando-se vermelho com 3 bolinhas negras que começaram a girar. Todos os alunos olhavam pasmos.

- Tem algum problema sobre meu método de ensino ou a minha aparência ? – pergunta Kakashi pondo terror no coitado.

- nna...na...na...não...não ...se...se...senhor

- Que bom!

Kakashi desaparece da mesa dele voltando a fica na frente da turma olhando todos os alunos com uma cara entediada enquanto outros o encaravam, aterrorizados. Já muitas garotas começaram a suspirar pelo seu sensei.

- Sensei, o senhor é usuário de chakra ? – pergunta um aluno

- Não... eu sou o mágico de OZ

Nem precisou comentar qual foi a reação da turma. ¬¬

- Como eu ia dizendo... escrevam aí 'teste' – todos os alunos suspiraram desanimados – Vocês tem o resto da folha para escreverem algo interessante e eu irei julgar a criatividade de vocês.

Todos suspiram aliviados menos um certo loiro que deu um grito chamando a atenção de todos na sala para ele.

- E SÓ ISSO ? ISSO É MUITO FÁCIL - dizia o Loiro pegando a folha e escrevendo nela rapidamente logo em seguida arranca do caderno e vai ate o seu sensei entregando – pronto cabei! – dizia ele com um largo sorriso voltando pro seu lugar

O sensei curioso foi ler o que o garoto escreveu e assim que acabou uma gota desceu em sua cabeça.

"_Nome: Uzumaki Naruto _

_Idade: 16 anos_

_Teste _

_Algo interessante."_

Todos olhavam surpresos para o loiro que sentava no seu lugar já Sasuke e Sakura sabendo o que ele escreveu tinham gotas em suas cabeças.

- Vocês tem até o intervalo para terminar. Quem for terminando coloque em cima da minha mesa.

Logo depois Kakashi se sentou em sua cadeira colocando os pés sobre a mesa e pegando de sua bolsa um pequeno livro que Naruto e Sasuke o reconheceram na mesma hora: o famoso livrinho de Jiraya.

Não tendo mais nada o que fazer Naruto ligo seu mp3 e acabou por dormi em cima da cadeira, dormiu tranqüilo já que noite passada fora dormir tarde por causa de um jogo novo que tinha comprado.

"_O loiro não sabia onde estava. Havia água pelo chão e várias passagens. Ele tentava assimilar onde estava quando escutou um som e, movido pela curiosidade, foi confirmar andando pelos corredores seguindo o estranho barulho. No final acabou chegando a uma sala, nela tinha uma forte neblina mas era possível ver uma enorme cela onde tinha um adesivo que, curiosamente, estava escrito "selado" em seu papel. O garoto se aproximou um pouco mais deu um salto para trás quando uma garra saiu da grade. Naruto então olhou novamente para cela e dela surgiu o rosto do demônio que abita seu corpo" _

O loiro acordo na mesma hora enquanto passava a mão na cabeça se espreguiçando pensava o loiro _"esse sonho de novo...ué ?"_ notando que não encontrava as presilhas em seu cabelo, passou a outra mão, concluindo que não estavam mais lá _"deve te sido a Sakura, ela odeia essas presilhas no meu cabelo"_ ao lembra da garota ele olhou em volta vendo que ele era o único ainda na sala

- JÁ É HORA DO INTERVALO E AQUELES DOIS NÃO ME ACORDARAM!!

Grito o loiro desesperado pois não sabia que horas eram e nem quanto tempo durava o intervalo, ele podia acabar ficando sem seu precioso lanche. Rapidamente sai da sala correndo em direção a escada.

Como o loiro estava com muita pressa na hora de descer ele erra o degrau onde pisa e acaba perdendo o equilíbrio, caindo e, por azar, talvez, tinha uma garota descendo as escadas. Ela possuía longos cabelos negros com tom meio azulados, usava um casaco branco e uma saia. Ao ouvir o grito que o loiro dera ao perder o equilíbrio, ela olha para trás com seus olhos brancos, mas... Tarde demais. O loiro cai em cima dela. Como resultado os dois acabaram no chão no final da escada, a sorte deles era não ter mais ninguém no terceiro andar e para chegar no segundo, tinham que descer mais uma escada.

Naruto acabou em cima da garota com a cabeça colada na parte mais íntima dela fazendo seu rosto fica vermelho até a alma, mas graças aquela maldita timidez ela não conseguia nem gritar.

O loiro por sua vez colocava a mão em sua cabeça levantando um pouco atordoado, e, percebendo a posição em que estava seu rosto tomou a cor vermelha, rapidamente ele se levantou tentando explica dando uns passos para trás.

- Isso...não e o que você ta pensando... foi .. foi um acidente

Dizia o loiro nervoso pela situação chegando para trás não percebendo a escada, ates que a garota pode-se fala algo o loiro acaba caindo de costas levando um baita tombo. Novamente não havia ninguém perto da escada no segundo andar do colégio, caso contrário o garoto seria motivo de piada para o resto da semana. A garota preocupada por ele ter caído por sua causa tenta se levantar. mas uma dor em sua perna esquerda a impede, fazendo ela dar um pequeno grito. Pequeno, mas alto o suficiente para o garoto no fim da escada, estabanado no chão, ouvir.

Sem se importar com a dor, ele sobe apressado a escada, preocupado com a garota. Por sua culpa ela havia se machucado.

- HEY você ta bem ? – dizia ele com o olhar preocupado e muito aflito

- hai! não..não...não foi...na...nada

Dizia ela gaguejando por receber tanta atenção por parte dele. Ela estava meio receosa de olhar nos olhos do garoto mas quando levantou o olhar pode ver uma marca e sangue na testa dele.

- Você se machucou por minha causa.

Agora totalmente preocupada com o garoto que nem chego a gagueja, ela pega um lenço em seu bolso limpando o sangue na testa do garoto.

- Não se preocupe! Isso não é nada para mim. Mas você está realmente bem ? – pergunta ele ainda preocupado

- ha..ha...hai -diz ela voltado a gagueja

- ufa! Ainda bem – diz ele se levantando estendendo a mão pra ela que segurasse. Mais receosa e ainda corada, ela tenta se erguer, mas não consegue, fazendo o loiro preocupar-se ainda mais. – hey definitivamente você não ta bem! Vou te leva pra enfermaria, é o mínimo que posso fazer.

- na...na...não precisa

- não se preocupe que não farei nada ero.

Dizia ele com um sorriso inocente enquanto oferecia suas costa para a garota subir. Depois de muito pensar, ela decidiu aceitar a ajuda do loiro que logo se pôs a descer as escadas e andar pela escola com a garota nas costas. Ela, de tanta vergonha, escondia seu rosto nas vestes do loiro.

- Ne... Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto. E você?

- Hi..Hin..Hi...Hi...Hi – ela simplesmente não conseguia fala de tanta vergonha

- Hi ? que nome estranho

- HINATA. – diz ela num tom mais alto puxando coragem sabe se lá de onde.

- hehehehe ! Hinata sim é um belo nome – dizia o loiro com os olhos fechados com um sorriso de orelha a orelha

Por onde eles passavam chamavam a atenção dos outros alunos, a garota tinha todo seus rosto escondido enquanto segurava com força a camisa dele. Não sabia porque, mas estava si sentindo muito segura perto daquele garoto. Já estavam andando assim a mais de sete minutos desde apresentação. Um silêncio havia se formado e foi cortado pelo loiro.

- Ne, Hinata, você sabe onde fica a enfermaria ?

-...

-...

-...

-...

Silencio total


	3. Longo dia

Um longo dia 

Na enfermaria da escola, as paredes branca transmitiam muita paz e tranqüilidade e o teto da mesma tonalidade possuía pequenas luzes que iluminavam o lugar de uma forma relaxante e bem confortável de se estar. A porta, igualmente branca, se destacava com sua maçaneta e detalhes dourados.

Numa das 4 camas ali estava deitada sobre o lençol branco uma garota de pele clara usando uma saia azul escura, meias brancas e sapatinhos colegial. Por algum motivo ela usava um largo casaco que não ajudava a destacar seu belo corpo, seu longo cabelo de uma cor rara, um negro azulado, estava espalhado pela cama, assim como o cabelo seus olhos possuíam uma rara tonalidade perolada que, agora, fitavam os orbes azuis sonolentos de um garoto sentado ao seu lado. Este vestia roupas laranjas bem chamativas, tinha um curativo no meio da testa deixando seu cabelo loiro mais bagunçado que o de costume.

A garota soltou um singelo sorriso corando sua face ao lembrar de como fora parar naquela situação logo no seu primeiro dia nesta escola. Apenas tinha saído da sala para poder encontrar com seu primo, que a essa hora devia estar soltando fumaça pela cabeça por ter levado um bolo da prima, e comprar seu lanche. E agora lá estava ela deita na cama da enfermaria... Talvez nem estivesse... talvez ainda estivesse procurando a enfermaria junto ao loiro se não fosse ter encontrado um veterano gentil.

" _- Ne, Hinata, você sabe onde fica a enfermaria ? _

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_-..._

_Silencio total_

_- Com licença. – chamou uma voz em frente dos dois adolescentes fazendo ambos voltarem atenção para ele._

_- Nani ? – pergunta o loiro _

_- Não pude deixar de ouvir... Vocês estão procurando a enfermaria ? _

_- hai. – concordou o loiro enquanto uma Hinata vermelha se escondia nas roupas dele _

_- Venham. Vou mostrar onde fica. – disse a pessoa estranha com um sorriso gentil começando a andar sendo seguido por Naruto _

_- Você apareceu na hora certa – dizia Naruto com um largo sorriso na boca já todo animado._

_- É o dever de um sempai ajudar os novos alunos. – dizia ele sempre com um sorriso gentil em sua face angelical – Me chamo Haku. Como vocês se chamam ?_

_- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. – dizia, enquanto um largo sorriso tomava conta de sua expressão. _

_- Muito prazer, Naruto-kun. – responde haku gentil como sempre – Vejamos... – olhando pra Hinata._

_- O nome dela é Hinata. – o loiro se pronunciou vendo que a garota não ia dizer nada devido a timidez – Hinata... Hi..Hi... – o Loiro fez uma cara pensativa tentando se lembrar do sobrenome dela._

_- Hy...Hy...Hy... – tanto Naruto quanto Haku voltaram sua atenção para a garota que tentava falar – Hy...Hyuu...ga _

_- Prazer Hinata-chan – dizia Haku gentilmente tentando aliviar a timidez da garota, aliás, nenhum dos dois mas conseguia ver o rosto dela de tanto que ela se escondia na roupa do loiro – Chegamos. _

_- MAS JÁ ? – o loiro acabo dando um grito chamando a atenção das pessoas – Ela estava tão perto T.T _

_Naruto que carregava Hinata estava parado perante a porta negra escrito em dourado no topo "Enfermaria" com Haku ao seu lado quando a porte abre bruscamente assustando a todos. De dentro daquela sala, sai uma mulher usando um jaleco branco, por baixo apenas um mini top e uma mini saia. A mulher calçava longas botas pretas e tinha o cabelo negro amarrado para trás num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça. _

_Bem, essa roupa era extremamente curta para seus "dotes". Praticamente só o jaleco branco tampava seus seios onde no lado esquerdo tinha pendurado um crachá. Seus olhos lilases focaram nas três crianças a sua frente. _

_- HAKU – a mulher praticamente agarro o garoto, dando uma leve mordida em sua orelha – Você não veio mais me ver, fiquei com saudades. – dizia ela passando a mão no peito do garoto que estava extremamente envergonhado, a mulher parecia se diverti muito com isso_

_- An...An..Ko sensei – o garoto esta totalmente sem graça não sabia o que fazer _

_- Haku...incrível O.O – Naruto estava todo abobado com a situação enquanto uma tímida Hinata quase desmaiava nas costas dele._

_- Ora. Parece que você trouxe umas vitimas para eu brincar. – falou Anko desviando o olhar para Naruto e Hinata que gelaram ao mesmo tempo – Vou adorar brinca com esses rostinhos lindos... – dizia Anko soltando Haku e se aproximando dos outros dois enquanto passava a língua no lábio superior._

_- bem... já nee o/ tenho que volta pra aula vejo vocês outra hora! – Haku sumiu no mesmo instante deixa um Naruto e uma Hinata apavorados para trás _

_- HAKU VOLTA, NÃO DEIXA A GENTE SOZINHO AQUI!!! - gritava Naruto inutilmente _

_- Agora, com quem eu vou começar a brinca primeiro ? – Anko os olhava como um predador que encurralava a presa e ambos Naruto e Hinata não estava gostando nada disso._

_- por..por...que essas coisas só acontecem comigo..? – dizia naruto todo desanimado vendo a porta da enfermaria se fecha com ele e Hinata já dentro." _

Assim acabaram sendo "tratados" pela médica. Se bem que, pessoalmente, Hinata achou que iria acabar tendo um ataque do coração devido os "cuidados" que sua médica lhe dava na frente do loiro. Apesar de tudo era um excelente profissional, já sentia o seu pé melhor e logo poderia andar novamente. Isso lhe fazia questionar se Anko usara chakra para lhe tratar.

- Na...Na...Na...ru...ru...to-kun – disse timidamente a garota chamando atenção do loiro

- ...hai ? – perguntou ele enquanto bocejava e se espreguiçava

- Po...de volta...pa...pa...ra...sala...se...quiser – a garota desviou os olhos – por minha causa você esta perdendo matéria – disse ela preocupada olhando qualquer ponto interessante no teto.

- Não se preocupe com isso, por minha culpa você também acabou perdendo matéria!! – sorriu. – Então não esquenta e descanse como a Anko sensei falou. Só falta mais uma hora. – disse o loiro despreocupado fazendo carinho na cabeça dela como se ela fosse uma criança que fez algo bom.

- Ha...hai

- Ne...- o loiro mudo sua expressão para uma pensativa

- o.o ?

- Quando você esta preocupada você não gagueja. Eu gosto dessa Hinata – falou inocentemente o loiro não sabendo dos efeitos que suas palavras causaram no pequeno coração da garota a sua frente.

Hinata nada fez, apenas puxou o lenço cobrindo todo o seu corpo até o tecido chegar à altura dos olhos. Queria esconder o vermelho de seu rosto que mais parecia um tomate. O coração dela começou a disparar, parecendo que ia sair do seu peito a cada batida e a garota levou sua mão esquerda ate seu coração sentindo as rápidas batidas enquanto olhava pelo canto dos olhos o loiro que ainda lutava com o sono bocejando e espreguiçando.

Depois de um tempo, ele acabou notando o olhar da garota. Em retribuição ele deu um doce sorriso. Hinata sentiu as forças de seu corpo irem embora e quase desmaiou se não fosse pelo garoto ter deitado a cabeça ao seu lado na cama fechando os olhos e finalmente se entregando ao sono.

A pobre Hinata ia acaba mudando de cor permanentemente se continuasse a corar dessa maneira. Ela só não teve um ataque do coração pois o loiro já dormia e não podia ver seu rosto envergonhado.

"_Calma Hinata... não seja tão dramática, ele só está dormindo com essa face angelical, este rosto tranqüilo, e como os fios de cabelo caem de uma forma provocante sobre seu rosto, e sua respiração lenta e ritmada...abre lentamente sua boca..." _

Praticamente Hinata arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que acabara de pensar. Nunca em toda sua vida havia pensando nisso com um garoto. Novamente voltou seus olhos para o loiro que continuava a dormir tranqüilamente.

"_Calma Hinata, isso foi só uma coincidência! Ele só te carregou nas costas até a enfermaria... naquelas costas..."_

Dessa vez a garota dá leves batidas com as mãos em sua cabeça, tentando, de alguma forma, afastar aqueles pensamentos insanos. Assim que conseguiu se acalmar ela deu um longo suspiro se deitando de lado na cama a olhar o loiro dormi. Sem perceber, sua mão se moveu sozinha acariciando o rosto do rapaz sereno, entregue ao sono, e, sem ao menos se dar conta, ela continuou com os movimentos enquanto o loiro parecia fica mais tranqüilo ainda se mexendo para que melhor ela lhe acariciasse.

Naruto e Hinata caminhavam juntos para sua sala, a garota havia contado que estava na mesma sala que o loiro, e, sobre o pé dela, não havia sido nada grave. Segundo Anko, foi apenas um mal jeito.

Devido a hora, os corredores estavam completamente vazios e, para quebrar o silêncio, o loiro sempre fazia uma palhaçada arrancando risos da garota que caminhava com as mãos juntas na frente da saia de um modo elegante e delicado ao mesmo tempo, e assim foi-se até finalmente chegarem na frente da sala.

O loiro deu umas batidas e depois abriu a porta se arrependendo de tal feito. Profundos olhos negros fitavam os dois adolescentes na porta. Olhos nem um pouco amigáveis que combinavam com seu rosto amedrontador e aqueles curtos cabelos negros e as roupas dele também não ajudavam muito.

Começando pelo tênis All star todo surrado seguido com uma calça preta também surrada com rasgados nos joelhos e desenhos de caveiras seguidos por correntes em ambos os lados e também um cinto de corrente com um cadeado. O mais normal naquela pessoa, com certeza, era a camisa preta com um longo dragão azul desenhado (o dragão começava atrás e ia ate a frente da camisa com a boca aberta).

Nem as mãos dele eram normais, com luvas azuis que iam ate o cotovelo. E voltando para o rosto, como se não fosse assustador o bastante sozinho, ele ainda tinha 3 brincos na orelha esquerda seguido por ataduras no nariz e na parte de baixo da boca (igual no anime quando ele abre a atadura pra segurar a kunai com a boca).

- Plantaram raízes aí ou vieram fazer alguma coisa aqui? – perguntou o homem que os dois jovens julgaram ser o professor

- É.. É... Nós somos dessa turma – arrisco Naruto falando meio receoso enquanto Hinata escondia metade do corpo e rosto atrás do loiro com medo do professor

- Caiam fora. Não quero turistas que só vem no final da aula. – falou. Curto e grosso

- HEY !! Calma aí! A gente tem um bom motivo! – o loiro começara a se estressar

- Moleque, por acaso não me ouviu ? Caia fora. – disse novamente curto e grosso

- É VOCÊ QUEM NÃO ESTÁ OUVINDO! – o loiro já muito nervoso entrou na sala gritando olhando e encarando seu professor

- Ora parece que tem coragem pra me desafiar. – o Professor deu um sorriso nem um pouco amigável para o loiro – Então diga moleque.

- O motivo de a gente chegar atrasado a essa hora é porque estávamos na enfermaria!!

- AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – o professor caiu na risada arrancando interrogações de todos os alunos.

- Qual a graça ? – pergunto o loiro curioso sem entende nada

- Moleque você acha que eu, Momochi Zabuza, vou acreditar que alguém, no primeiro dia de aula, já foi tapado o suficiente para se machucar? E julgando pela companheira eu posso imaginar até o que vocês ficaram fazendo na enfermaria... – disse Zabuza com um olhar malicioso fazendo o loiro corar e Hinata quase desmaiar, também provocou varias reações na turma de adolescestes.

- NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO PENSANDO!! – grito para o professor e a turma toda.

- Então prove. – disse Zabuza provocando o Loiro

- EU VOU PROVAR!!

Dito isso Naruto começo a apalpar sua roupa procurando algo. Alguns minutos depois o loiro ainda continuava a se apalpar... e nada. A expressão no rosto dele começava a fica desesperada quando ele tirou a jaqueta sacudindo ela e... Nada. Sasuke apenas colocou a mão na testa, balançando a cabeça negativamente _"eu não conheço ele... "_ .

- ACHEI!!! – o loiro deu um grito tão alto que o professor teve que tampar os ouvidos com as mãos – AQUI! – disse Naruto entregando um papel para o professor enquanto sorria vitorioso e voltava a vestir a jaqueta

- Hum... parece que eu me enganei.. – Dizia Zabuza lendo o bilhete que Anko havia entregue a Naruto comprovando que estiveram na enfermaria – Realmente existem pessoas no mundo tapadas o suficiente para se machucarem no primeiro dia de aula. Agora vão se sentar antes que eu mude de idéia, – Zavbusa falava cada palavra provocando o loiro que tinha uma veia na testa

O garoto cruzou os braços, amarrando a cara e indo se sentar em seu lugar muito emburrado. Definitivamente não gostava desse professor.

Enquanto Hinata estava mais vermelha que um tomate quando entrou na sala e teve a atenção de todos voltada para pobre garota que desejava sumi naquele instante. Tentou ir o mais rápido pro seu lugar onde sentou se encolhendo e tampando o rosto com um livro.

-..._Baka_ – sussurrou o Uchiha, tirando sarro do Naruto e, em troca, Sakura deu um puxão de orelha no moreno.

- _não liga pra ele não Naruto, mas conta quem era aquela garota que estava com você? Ela e tão fofinha quero ela para mim... _– Sakura falava com os olhos brilhando

Naruto não conseguiu responde pois o professor recomeçara a aula chata de geografia segundo a turma. Graças a deus era a última aula que teriam naquele dia, e, como sempre, o tempo não ajudou muito. As horas pareciam não quere andar e isso só aumentava o tormento dos alunos, até que, finalmente, sinal bateu para alegria dos alunos que já se levantavam para sair.

- TODO MUNDO QUIETO!! NÃO MANDEI NINGUEM SE LEVANTAR! – com um berro, Zabuza fez todos se sentarem novamente – Anotem aí: para a próxima semana trabalho. Quero um desenho perfeito do globo com todos os paises existentes nele. – Dito isso, Zabuza recolheu suas coisas saindo

- Ele...ele...ele só pode ta de brincadeira, né? – dizia Naruto abalado com a noticia

- Inferno... – Sasuke bufava na sua cadeira

- O que vocês tem ? o.o Eu achei o trabalho até fácil. Pensei que ele ia dar algo mais difícil. – perguntava Sakura com a reação de seus dois amigos já que na opinião dela, aquilo era brincadeira de criança

- Esquece u.u. – disse os dois garotos ao mesmo tempo para uma Sakura confusa

- Às vezes vocês dois são muito estranhos... – disse Sakura, com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Já acabaram ?

- Eu já. – dizia Sasuke com a mochila já nas costa

- Eu também. – Naruto falo logo depois pondo a mochila nas costas

- Então, vamos para casa. – a garota pegou na mão de cada um ignorando a opinião deles e saiu puxando ambos com muito entusiasmo para fora da sala.

"_...Naruto-kun" _Hinata apenas observou Naruto sendo arrastado pra fora da turma por uma garota que, na opinião dela, era mais bonita com aqueles curtos cabelos rosas, um corpo muito esbelto, seios fartos, curvas graciosas que as roupas faziam questão de destacar seu belo corpo, uma bota verde água que ia ate os joelhos, um mini sorti verde água tendo por cima uma saia branca aberta aos lados e, na frente, uma camisa vermelha num tom franco combinando com seu cabelo rosa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que era ousada, era discreta, com um pequeno decote em v nos seios onde tinha um zíper que abria a blusa. Pelo tempo estar meio frio, ela vestia uma jaqueta aberta branca e, para finalizar, uma fita verde água presa nos cabelos combinando com os olhos esmeralda dela. Mesmo não querendo a jovem se sentiu inferior comparada a essa garota e a única coisa que pode fazer foi sentir seu coração se apertar.

No ônibus lotado, mais precisamente no ultimo banco no fundo do ônibus, o trio de jovens estavam sentados. Sasuke do lado esquerdo, Naruto do lado direito e Sakura no meio. Ambos olhavam com cara feia para os engraçadinhos que ficavam babando pela garota distraída lendo um pequeno livro de medicina. Já era para os dois terem decido do ônibus a muito tempo mas ambos insistiam em sempre levar a garota para o Hospital, onde ela aprendia com Tsunade.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke tinham muito ciúmes da amiga, sentiam muita vontade de dar um murro em qualquer babaca que pensasse em molestar a garota e, para o alivio deles, Sakura nunca foi de se interessar em garotos. Poucas vezes que ela se interessava... Dava até para contar com quantos garotos ela fico na vida.

- Tá chegando o ponto. Vou indo. – dizia a garota dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um – Ja Nee

- Já nee – disse os dois ao mesmo tempo vendo a garota i para frente puxando a corda do ônibus

Assim que a garota desceu, os dois garotos foram mais para frente, descendo no próximo ponto onde andaram um pouco ate uma barraquinha de lanche.

- Tio, dois salgados. – pediu o loiro

- Um pastel. – pediu o moreno

- É pra já – respondeu o senhor da barraquinha muito animado – Pronto. – entregando o pedido de cada um

- Quero uma coca. – continuou o loiro enquanto jogava ketchup no seu salgado

- Um suco de laranja. – completo o moreno comendo seu pastel

- Mais alguma coisa ? – pergunto o senhor entregando a bebida dos dois

- Não – respondeu o loiro enquanto comia o salgado e bebia o refrigerante

- Não, obrigado.

Assim que acabaram, cada um pagou sua conta e recomeçaram a andar. Naruto mexia em sua mochila ao mesmo tempo em que andava procurando algo. Quando finalmente achou, pegou fechando a mochila e ligando seu mp3 em seguida pondo os fones no ouvido. Já Sasuke, andava com as mãos nos bolso e foi assim ate chegarem no ponto de ônibus onde esperam o ônibus.

Pegando o ônibus, esperaram até que chegasse no ponto de ambos, descendo logo em seguida. Os dois continuaram a caminhar mais um pouco ate avistarem o prédio deles. Andaram até a portaria onde deram um "olá" para o porteiro, indo em direção ao elevador e apertando o botão de chamada. Tiveram que esperar o elevador e, assim que entraram, o moreno apertou o botão luminoso que possuía o número 7, fazendo esse fechar a porta metálica e iniciando a movimentação.

Já estando em casa,o loiro abre a porta do quarto soltando a mochila dentro deste e, logo em seguida, indo pra sala, deitando-se de qualquer jeito no sofá e ligando a televisão. Por sua vez, o moreno entrou dentro do quarto, saindo um tempo depois com um livrinho e sem o cachecol. Ele deitou-se no outro sofá, foliando o livro até uma página marcada onde voltou a ler.

Os garotos haviam chegado em casa aproximadamente as 2h da tarde e, desde então, passaram-se 3h. O moreno novamente marcou uma página no livro colocando em cima da mesa enquanto o loiro via atentamente a um filme na tv.

- Vou no mercado. – disse o moreno se levantando indo ate o quarto e saindo com o cachecol.

- Ta – disse o loiro, sem, ao menos, tirar os olhos do filme.

Sasuke já estava na rua. O tempo estava completamente negro, ventando e fazendo muito frio. Nem parecia que ontem mesmo fizera um sol de 40° e o único que sabia fazer uma comida comestível sem ser ramen naquela casa era ele.

O moreno revia mentalmente as coisas que teria que comprar, entrando no mercado. Não teve muito trabalho para encontrar os ingredientes... Logo já estava com tudo na cesta e foi até o caixa, pagando a conta e, logo em seguida, saindo com uma sacola.

Ele já estava refazendo o percurso para casa enquanto olhava as pessoas em sua volta. Era incrível que, mesmo contra a vontade dele, as garotas sempre se apaixonavam por sua aparência. Chegava até ser engraçado olhar pra todo o canto e ver uma garota suspirando por sua causa, na opinião dele, mas mesmo assim ele era orgulhoso e não ficava com todas... Apenas aquelas que lhe interessavam.

Os pensamentos do moreno foram cortados por um grito, fazendo-o olhar para trás vendo algumas pessoas se afastarem enquanto uma garota vinha em sua direção num skate desgovernado a toda velocidade.

- SAI DA FRENTEEEEE!!!!

**Quero agradecer a Holly por ter revisado o cap muito obrigado **

**Muito obrigado pelos review, os reviews de todos são muito importantes . e desculpa a demora para atualiza .**

**E sobre os casais . o único certo e HinaxNaru os outros não serão tradicionais . **


End file.
